


First Grade

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACES family, Family Fluff, FrUK Week 2018, Gen, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The FACES family on the twin's first day of first grade!(written for day one of FrUK week even though i'm way late)





	First Grade

“Alright, ready for your first day of school?! Arthur asked as he crouched down.

He was answered with loud whoops and cheers from Alfred. Matthew, on the other hand, remained silent.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, turning his attention away from his more rambunctious son. 

“M’fine, Daddy,” Matthew whispered. “Just a little scared”

Arthur chuckled warmly before standing up, ruffling Matthew’s hair as he did so. “Don’t worry, Matthew. First grade can be scary, but at least you have Alfred, right?”

Both of them turned their gazes towards the boy, who was occupying himself by quite literally running circles around Francis in the kitchen. Francis in turn was doing his best to not trip or drop baby Michelle.

Arthur laughed again before heading over and scooping Alfred up. “C’mon, hero, let's get in the car. You too, Matthew,” he beckoned.

Francis buckled Michelle into her car seat before climbing behind the wheel. Arthur plopped Alfred next to his sister before, then helped Matthew into his seat before getting in next to Francis.

“Alright everyone buckles up?” Francis asked, drumming his fingers against the wheel.

After a few moments of fumbling with seat belts, both children vocalized their affirmative, and baby Michelle babbled her agreement.

Francis quirked a smile at that, eyes crinkling in joy, and then started the car. Barrel ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of the elementary school.

“And this is you !” Francis announced, turning around to face the backseat. “Do you think you can get to your classes by yourselves?” he asked.

“Duh I can get to my class!” Alfred said as if Arthur was the stupidest person in the world.

“Do you know where your class is?” Arthur asked.

“Nope!” Alfred replied cheerily.

Arthur sighed. “Okay. I’ll show you to your class, and Francis - why don’t you take Michelle, and show Matthew to hs, alright?” Francis hummed his agreement before pecking Arthur on the cheek and moving to unbuckle Michelle.

She gurgled happily and attempted to eat Francis’s hair before settling on her fist, waving her other hand in the air happily.

Matthew and Alfred hopped out of the car, Matthew moving to hold Francis’s hand. “Alright, let’s go,” Francis said.

Inside the elementary school the lobby was full of parents bidding their children goodbye or showing them to their classes. A few kids were sobbing and clinging to their parents. Matthew and Francis brushed past them all, turning right, down the first grade hall.

Matthew had Mr. Belshmidt, who was at the very end of the halll, accros from the girl’s bathrooms.

“Will you be okay from here?” Francis asked, kneeling down a bit awkwardly so as not to drop Michelle.

“Yeah. Bye-bye Papa!” Matthew said, hugging him around the neck. “Bye-bye Chelly!” he said, waving goodbye to his sister. She waved back, giggling, small pigtails bouncing madly.

“”Bye, Matthieu,” Francis laughed before heading back to the car. 

Arthur returned a few minutes later. “Sorry, Alfred got clingy last minute.”

“Now it’ll be so lonely without those two running around the house,” Francis lamented..

“Well, at least you'll have Michelle,” Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Francis.

Michelle, hearing her name, burbled a bit and kicked her legs, making sure her parents didn’t forget about her.

“At least, for however long that lasts. And we’ll have so much more fun at home than you’ll have at your boring stuffy old job,” Francis teased.

“Perhaps you will,” Arthur said, kissing him.


End file.
